


I Find Myself Quite Content

by ladyspencer



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyspencer/pseuds/ladyspencer
Summary: Charlotte Lucas surveys her comfortable parlor.





	

Charlotte Collins sat with her embroidery in the parlor. William was in his garden. Elizabeth and Maria had walked to the village. Charlotte surveyed the room happily. Elizabeth had commended her for claiming it while approving of Charlotte’s care for Mr. Collins’ health through beneficial exercise. She admired Charlotte’s cleverness in limiting the time she spent with her husband. Well. Elizabeth was still a maid. She could not know that Mr. Collins possessed manifold talents unrelated to his profession. Yes, having arranged the daylight hours satisfactorily, Charlotte was content with the remaining time spent in her husband’s company. Quite content.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunnies are vicious little beasts. This particular bunny looked at Mr. and Mrs. Collins and began to nag me with a modern answer to the age-old question, "What on earth does she see in him, anyway?"


End file.
